


❉ 139 Dreams (Mark Tuan) Together

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [47]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You fidgeted again, staring down at the cup between your hands. Suri, your friend, was sitting across from you, talking animatedly about her most recent date and how cute he had been. It wasn’t that you didn’t care, you did, even if you had heard similar stories a hundred times before, but today your mind just couldn’t focus on anything.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Mark Tuan) Together

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Angst, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,434 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Mark ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, Got7 ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You fidgeted again, staring down at the cup between your hands. Suri, your friend, was sitting across from you, talking animatedly about her most recent date and how cute he had been. It wasn’t that you didn’t care, you did, even if you had heard similar stories a hundred times before, but today your mind just couldn’t focus on anything.

“Y/N~” she whined, pouting at you. “Are you listening to me?”

“Ah, well…” you smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I guess my mind slipped away from me.”

She frowned. “We rarely get to meet up anymore, and when we do you don’t even bother listening to me. What’s the point?”

“I’m sorry, Suri.” You sighed, running your hand through your hair.

“And? Are you gonna tell me or what?” She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the chair.

You bit your lip, suddenly feeling nervous. You were scared to say it because you felt like if you said it out loud, it would finalize the situation and you honestly just wanted it to be a dream. Still, keeping it a secret was eating you alive – You had to tell someone. “I’m pregnant,”

Her nose wrinkled up at the thought of having kids. “Ew, no wonder you’re acting crazy.”

“I just, I don’t know what to do! I’ve always wanted children, but Mark and I have only been dating for a year and a half. Then there’s the age difference…” You were Mark’s noona by a few years, and while he constantly reassured you that it meant nothing to him, you still often worried about it. H was entering the prime of his life and his career was flourishing, how could you possibly ruin that with a child? You didn’t even know if he wanted kids.

“The solution is pretty obvious, Y/N.”

“Eh?”

She rolled her eyes. “Get an abortion! You don’t want to ruin his life, right? That’s the only way.”

“Abortion? I -” Your heart pounded in your ribcage painfully. All your life, you had dreamed of becoming a mother and now you had the chance, but… would it be right? What if things with Mark didn’t work out? It felt like your world was slowly starting to crumble.

“Don’t tell me… are you really considering _keeping_ it?”

You frowned at her response. Why was she acting like it was a disease? There was a child within you, made from the love shared between you and Mark. It wasn’t a disgusting insect or piece of trash to just be thrown away. “Oh,” you suddenly realized the weight of those words.

A child born of the love between you and him… the child was just as much his as it was yours. Making such an important decision without him would be incredibly selfish of you.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

When you returned home, you got to work cooking his favorite meal – hamburgers. It was an easy dish to make, one you had prepared a dozen times before, but this time you were careful. You measured the seasonings, following a famous chef’s recipe to the letter. Everything had to be perfect.

Around ten-thirty, you heard keys jingling in the door. You forced yourself to remain calm as you exited the kitchen. Mark locked eyes with you and smiled softly, bringing you into his arms. Even after such a tiring day, seeing you reenergized him and made it all feel worth it.

“Damn, something smells good!”

Your heart dropped when Jackson stepped into the apartment, sending you a grin. You forced a smile, “I didn’t know you were coming over…”

He picked up on your tone but misunderstood as he wriggled his eyebrows. “Oh? Were you planning something freaky?”

‘No, I was just going to drop a bombshell that could change my relationship and life forever.’ You thought with a sigh, rubbing your temple. What were you supposed to do now?

“I’m sorry,” Mark rubbed the back of his head, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment. “He wanted me to help him with his lines, I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“I don’t mind,” ‘I just wish it wasn’t tonight’ You smiled at him, tugging him towards the kitchen. Jackson was already sitting at the table, stuffing his face with a burger.

“Y/N, you’re the best cook ever.” Due to the food in his mouth, his words were muffled, but you understood after years of dealing with him.

“Thanks, Jacks.” You chuckled. “I’m feeling a bit sick, so I’m going to turn in early. Goodnight,” you pecked Mark on the lips before heading down the hall and into the bedroom. It wasn’t a lie, the nerves and stress of everything making you feel sick to your stomach. That and the fact that you had a living creature growing inside of you. You groaned, sitting on the side of the bed.

Jackson, being the worried little shit he is, burst into the room moments later with Mark at his heels. “You’re acting strange tonight. What’s up?”

“Nothing’s up,” you chuckled, hoping he didn’t detect your nervousness.

“Come on~” He whined.

“Jackson, let’s leave Y/N alone.” Mark urged, but the male didn’t budge.

“It can’t be that bad. Did you kill someone? Did you get into a fight with someone online over Mark?” He teased, poking your cheeks.

Your hands fisted around the sheets and your eyes closed. You were starting to get annoyed now. You loved Jackson like a brother, but that boy just didn’t know when to quit.

“Jackson,” Mark’s voice was more firm this time, making him step back.

He frowned, “Fine.”

Mark ushered him out of the room, sending you a worried look before closing the door.

With a sigh, you crawled under the covers and grabbed your phone. Scrolling through Tumblr was a nightly routine that helped you fall asleep. It usually only took about an hour, but this time it wasn’t working out. Although the memes made you laugh and the baby animals made you smile, you still felt worry settled in the pit of your stomach. You weren’t even tired, not in the traditional sense. Your one-hour session soon turned into a three-hour session.

Mark entered the bedroom quietly, pausing when he saw your face lit up by your phone screen. “Baby, why are you still awake?”

You glanced up at him, watching as he changed into his pajamas. “Can’t sleep,”

He frowned, sliding under the covers beside you. His hand rubbed your arm lightly. “I’m worried about you, Y/N,”

You pushed yourself up into a sitting position, taking a deep breath. “I have something to tell you,”

His mind started to race with possibilities, most of them bad. Shaking his head, he sat up and moved closer. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“I’m pregnant, Mark.” Finally saying it, it felt as if a weight had lifted off of your shoulders but it was quickly replaced by fear when you felt him stiffen beside you. You peeked over at him, his face blank. “Say something, please.”

“I, uh… are you sure?” Mark’s heart was racing as his brain processed the information. When you nodded, his body acted on its own. He threw his arms around you, the weight of his body sending you back onto the bed as his face found a home in your neck. He breathed in deeply, releasing a shaky breath as he spoke. “I’m going to be a dad?”

“If you want…”

He pulled back to look at you, brow furrowed in confusion. “What?”

You couldn’t look at him, feeling tears prick at your eyes. “If you don’t want to be a dad, I can…”

“Absolutely not!” He rested his hand on your cheek. “How could you think I would want that?”

“You’re young, Mark! And your career… this could ruin everything!”

“Idiot,” he mumbled softly, turning your face to look at him. “This is the best news I’ve ever gotten. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Y/N.”

Your cheeks burned, tears finally falling from your eyes. He kissed them away before pressing his lips to your forehead. The smile on his face made your heart flutter at how happy he looked.

He sat up, gently pushing your shirt up to press butterfly kisses on your belly. “We’re going to be the best parents in the world. I promise we will love you and support you and spoil you,”

You giggled at his promise to your unborn child, feeling relief and happiness mingling together in your chest. He smiled up at you, lacing his hand with your own.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
